I Want Us
by AngelFace24
Summary: Pre-Fast and Furious 7. One year after Letty comes home. She has slowly fallen back in love with Dom and she wants to take their rediscovered relationship further.
1. Am I Sure ?

_Letty's P.O.V_

"Don't stop."

 _His mouth keeps moving over my core and devours every part of me until I scream."_

 _"_ Uhhh, God."

 _I never came like that before. He knew my body more than I thought I did. He kisses his way back up my body. My stomach, my breasts, my neck, all the way back to my lips. His kisses me so tenderly and I try to catch my breath in the middle of the heat. We're nose to nose and his eyes weren't filled with lust, they were filled with love and so were mine._

"You like that?"

"So good. Did we used to do that?"

"All the time. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

 _I grab hold of his face and know that this was right._

"I want to do this. I wanna be with you."

 _I pull him down to kiss me and he moves back in between my legs. I feel him run his hand up my thigh and his pelvis is against mine when he says._

"I love you."

 _I jolted up in bed and I was fully awake. I'm sweating and I feel my heart racing in my chest. I turn to see Dom fast asleep on his side, praying he didn't hear me in my dream._

"Oh my God."

 _I never had a dream like that before. It was so passionate and I didn't want it to end. I wanted to be with Dom._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I sneak out of bed quietly so Dom wouldn't wake up. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on to go downstairs. I walk out of the room and I see the sun start to rise. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and see Mia with Jack on her hip. I smile at how at beautiful she looked with her little family._

"Morning sunshine. You're up early."

"Yeah. Is there any coffee left?"

"Got you covered. What's on your mind?" _She slides a cup towards me as I sit down at the table._

"I had a dream."

"Like a nightmare?" _She says as she puts Jack in his high chair._

"More like a sex dream."

 _She turns around to look at me._

"We're gonna need more coffee."

 _Suddenly, Brian pops out of nowhere._

"Morning."

"Hey daddy. How about you give him a bath?" _She says as she picks up Jack and hands him off to him._

"Why do I feel like this is a girls only moment."

"Because it is." _She gives him a none of your business look._

"I know that face. That's my que to go."

 _He walks out with the baby and sits back at the table across from me._

"Okay, so you had a sex dream. It's normal to have them."

"This one was..with Dom."

"Ohhh."

"This is too werid. I shouldn't have said anything to you."

"Letty, you've lived here before and my room is across the hall. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other and were horny rabbits when you'd get in a fight."

 _I was a little shocked at how we were together. It's been eight months and I still couldn't remember anything and everyone was trying to bring my memories back with pictures, stories, and letters._

"So what happened?"

"We were in his room, well our room. I was in bed and we were kissing and he went down."

"Okay. I can tell where this goes. So what happened after that."

"We were about to..you know and he said I love you and then I woke up before it even started."

"Are you scared to do it?"

"No, I'm not. It's just that I haven't been with anyone since the accident."

"Not even.."

"No."

"Weren't you ever.."

"I would. I'd just take care of that in the shower whenever I needed to let it go. I felt like sleeping with someone else was like I was cheating. Not knowing who I was or if someone was out there waiting for me and there was. Ever since I came home, there's been a sexual tension between us."

"Have you said anything to him?"

"No. I mean we've kissed and made out but whenever it got towards something we stop. He says he doesn't want to force it on me and we can wait until I'm ready. I'm scared he's in love with the person he knew and that I won't be enough."

"You are everything to him. Honey, it sounds like there's more than sexual tension."

"I can't even say it out loud."

"You love him."

"I do."

"You're taking bay steps right now. You just need to take the next step."

 _She was right. If we were going to move forward, I had to face my fear and be honest not just with him but with myself._

"Okay."


	2. I Want To be Sure

_He's in bed and he wakes up to the feeling of a mouth kissing his neck. He instinct makes him puts his hands on her body and let it continue as he thought he was dreaming. Her hands were rubbing his shirtless chest and he sits up to hold her closer. When her lips moved to his, he felt the passion and fire. He recognized the feeling. When their lips parted ways, he opened his eyes to see a woman with fair skin. Wearing nothing but his work shirt open to show off her lace blue bra. He knew who she was, it was his girl._

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seducing my husband."

"You remember?"

"I do. And I've missed you so much." _She kisses him but he pulls her away._

"Letty, we can't."

"Why not?"

"There's a lot we need to talk about."

"No talking. Right now all I want is for you to lay me down right now and make love to me."

 _She wraps her arms around his shoulders._

"You sure?"

"Yes."

 _He trusted her judgement and took the step forward. He kissed her and she smiled as he kissed her back. His hands went up her back and pulled down his shirt from her body. He lifts her onto his lap and rests his back against the headboard. He takes in the moment and just looks at her body, his beautiful wife had finally come back to him._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to stay in this moment. I love you."

"I love you too."

 _He smiled and kisses her. He moves his mouth down to her breasts and lays kisses on them. She held him there as she grabbed the headboard with her other hand._

"Baby. Oh my.."

 _She's panting and pulls his face up to kiss him. She rolls them over to the side of the bed and he's now on top of her. She unbuckles his belt and is moaning as he kisses her neck. He kisses down her body and she echoes three words as he goes down inch by inch._

"I love you"

 _To her chest._

"I love you"

 _To her stomach._

"Ohh Dom"

 _To her core._

"OH MY.."

"DOM!"

 _He wakes up sitting in the driver's seat of his charger and sees Brian at the window._

"You okay man?"

"Yeah."

"You've been in here all day?"

"Yeah."

 _Brian walks over to the passenger side of the car and sits in the seat next to him._

"What's going on man?"

"I woke up this morning and Letty was talking in her sleep."

"What'd she say?"

"My name and she was moaning for most of it."

"Oh, that kind of dream. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I faked being asleep when she woke up."

"Have you talked about it? It's been eight months. It was bound to come up."

"We aren't really big on the talking front. It was just..we knew how we felt just by going with our guts and acting on it."

"What's your gut telling you know?"

"That I fell in love again with the only woman I could ever love that I thought I lost forever."

"Aww, look at you. You're a real teddy bear under all that muscle."

 _He nudges his shoulder._

"You gotta talk to her."

"I know."

"How about I take Mia and Jack out for the weekend. You two can be alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, we'll be at a hotel so you two can be as loud as you want." _He says as he got out of the car and walks to the door._

"Come on man."

"You got almost five years to make up for."

"Four years,four months, and nine days."

"You'll be fine."

 _As he walked out, Dom pulled his necklace from the window mirror above him. He looks at it and tells himself that he need to let her in and tell her how he felt. He just hopes she feels the same way."_


	3. I Want To Do This

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I drive around town to clear my head. Driving calms my nerves whenever I have something on my mind. I park my car by the sidewalk and get out of my car to walk around. I walk into this store and go by the lingerie section. I want to feel sexy and comfortable for when I spend the night with Dom. Tonight was going to be the night. I grabbed this black lacy bra that showed off my boobs and matching lace thong to match. The sun was setting so I race home and get in the house._

 _No one is here so I head upstairs to the our bedroom. I go in the drow and find one his work shirt. I go into the bathroom with my stuff and hop in the shower. I let the water hit my sick and grab my ocean scented body wash. The smell relaxes me and eases my tension. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I blow-dry my hair and run u brush through it, having my curls fall flat to my shoulders. I rub some matching lotion on my skin and put on the matching bra and panties. I looked in the mirror and tried to get my breathing to calm down._

"It's gonna be fine. You want to do this, you love him. And you are talking to yourself in the bathroom."

 _Suddenly I hear a door close. He's back. I walk out of the room and I start lighting some candles and dim the lights down._

"Letty, you here?"

"Upstairs."

 _I put on his shirt and sit back in the middle of the bed. I cross my legs over each other and move the shirt to show off my breasts. He walks in and stops in his tracks. He's only wearing his work pants and is sweating from the heat outside._

"Hi."

"What's going on?"

 _I stand up and slowly walk towards him._

"I realized something. These past eight months I've done more than just get to know you. I've fallen in love with you. And I know I still haven't remembered anything yet but I thought about how we got a second chance. Making new memories together."

 _I run my hands down his chest and he puts his hands over mine. Our faces are nose to nose and feel each other's breathing against our lips._

"I don't want to push you if you're not okay with it."

"I told you. No one makes me do what I don't want to do."

 _I look at him and his eyes are looking down._

"What is it?"

"I heard you this morning while you were asleep."

 _Oh god. He heard me this morning talking in my sleep. He knows about the dream. I feel completely embarassed right now._

"How much did you hear?"

"All I heard was moaning."

"Oh God."

"And you saying my name."

"Ahhh, now this just turned so awkward."

"It's okay. I've been having them too."

"Really, of me?"

"Who else would it be?"

 _We laugh a little and he takes me in his arms and hugs me. I nudge a little and look up into his eyes._

"We've been tip-toeing around this for months and I know you want to give me time and I've had enough. I thought if we did then it wouldn't be the same as before or that I wasn't really enough."

"Hey, you are enough. Don't ever think that you're aren't."

"You have been so good to me and I was scared to say this because I never felt this before. I love you. I am in love with you Dominic Torreto and I'm not going anywhere."

 _He takes my face in his hands and smiles at me. He wipes the tears shedding from my eyes and kisses me. This kiss is different from before. He holds me close to him and I'm not holding back anymore. I let him into my heart and now I want to let him into my body. I take his hands and run them down my sides. He sets them on my hips and I slid my arms around his shoulders. He runs his hands up my back and slides his shirt off me. His hands goes down to my ass and pushes my pelvis against his. I moan in his mouth feeling his hardness pressing against me. He lifts me up into his arms and don't pull away from our kiss. He's holding my legs against his sides and I wrap my legs around him._

"Tell me if it's too much."

"Mmhm, I know."

 _We get a few words out in between our kissing as we make our way to the bed. He lays her down on the bed and stands up to take off his belt. She bit her lip as he pulls his pants down his legs. She saw the bulge pressing through his boxers and sits up on her elbows. He climbs onto the bed on his knees and comes in between her legs. She looks up at him and kisses him. His hand goes behind her back and unhooks her bra. She sits up to let him pull it off of her. Their faces are inches away from each other and he hasn't moved._

"We don't need to rush. I want to take it slow."

"Okay."

 _She takes his hand and puts it on her chest. He felt her heart beating under his palm while her breathing slowed down._

"You feel that. You are the only person that makes my heart race. But I don't want this to be just about me, I want you to feel what I feel."

 _He kisses her softly as he laid her back down with her head resting against the wall. He moves a pillow under her back while he kisses her neck. He slowly moved down to her chest and laid soft kisses on the top of er breasts. He feels her hand on his face and pulled him up to face her._

"I don't want you to hold back for me."

 _He smiles at her giving him the okay and takes her breast in his mouth. He massages it as he sucked around nipple. She moans as his tongue runs across her nipple. He moves to do the same to the other and she holds his head there as she arches her back for him to take in more._

"You like that?"

"Yesss, so good baby."

 _He smiles hearing her say it. He moves down to the side of her breast where her scar was and kissed there. He goes lower kissing down to her stomach and stops at the scar on her hip. He traces it with his thumb and he remembers the night they were together. The night they got married, the night before he left her. The had gone to the beach after leaving the church and she wanted to go for a night swim. She cut herself on the reef and he followed her. He got he same scar going to get her. He remember that night everyday. He pressed kisses on it and hears her breathing getting heavier._

"Kiss me."

 _He starts to move back up and she puts her hands on his shoulders._

"Here."

 _He looked nervous to go further and she nods here head that its's okay. He fishes his fingers around the waistband of her panties at her hips and slowly sat up as he pulled them off of her. He kisses her ankle, up her leg, ending at her core. He saw how wet she was and ran his tongue on her slit._

"UHHHH, OH GOD."

 _He played with her clit as he continued his minstrations. She raises her hips and moaned for him to keep going._

"That's so good baby."

 _He grabbed her hips to keep in place and she grabbed the sheets when she came. He comes back up to her and kisses her as she catches her breath._

"That was amazing. Did you always do that?"

"Yeah. You always liked it."

"I am liking it a lot right now."

 _She kisses him and bites his bottom lip. She feels a wave of lust and confidence in herself._

"Lay on your back baby."

 _He does so and she gets on top of him. She kisses him and grinds her hips into his pelvis. He moans and grabs her hips and moves her up and down his body. He kisses down his chest all the way down to his pelvis. She straddled him and pulls down his boxers and takes in a deep breath as she sees his length. She didn't know he was so big. He's already gotten hard and she wanted to give him the same feeling he gave her. She took him in her hand and stroked him slowly. He lets out a moan and he rests his hands on the small of her back where her ass starts. I lower myself down and put my mouth on the tip. I run my hand up and down as bobbed my head. He holds her head while letting out grunts of pleasure._

"Shhit. Letty.."

"Shhh, I know. Let go for me baby."

 _She felt him thrust into her mouth and he comes in her mouth. She deep throats every drop of him. He exhales as she comes back up to his neck and kisses him._

"You didn't have to do that but that was hot."

"I know."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." _She says nodding her head._


	4. I Want You

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _He kisses me as he lays me down on the bed and gets in between my legs. His chest is pressed against mine and I moan when I feel his member presses against the inside of my thigh. He moans in my mouth and I smile knowing he's enjoying this as much as I am. His hand moves down to my hip and I arch my back a little when he pulls away from the kiss suddenly and my eyes jolt open with concern._

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any..protection."

 _Crap. We were in the heat of the moment and didn't think once about if we needed condoms. I'm not on any birth control but I don't want to it stop._

"I'm sorry to ask but are you on anything?"

"No. But I don't want you to stop."

"Letty, I don't want to end up knocking you up."

"We're two grown adults. If it happens then it's faith giving us our chance a little early. It's okay, I want to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, for the tenth time, yes. All I want right now is for you to make love to me.

 _Holy shit. Did I really just say that out loud. I really hope I'm not being sappy for him but he gives me a small smile._

"That's all I need to hear."

 _I'm glad he didn't back away. We know it's not the best time to talk about a kid let alone have one together but that's something to talk about tomorrow. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he kisses on my neck. I feel him move closer to my entrance when I remember. This is my first time since we were in the DR that I've had sex. I turn my face so we're able to see each other._

"Dom."

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you...I haven't been with anyone else since you. So I may feel a little tight down there once your inside."

"Hey it's okay. We can go at whatever pace you want. Just tell me when it's too much."

"Okay."

 _He kisses me slowly as he pushes slowly inside me. I let out a hiss of pain as he goes in by the inch and he touches the side of my face to sooth me. Once he was fully in, he stilled to look at me. I relax my muscles and take in the feel of him inside me. He sees the tear coming from down my face and I see the guilt in his eyes. I don't want him to feel like he's hurting me._

"Told you I was tight." _I try laughing it off but he still wouldn't budge._

"Hey, look at me. You could never hurt me. We just have to take it slow."

 _I reach up and kiss him._

"I love you."

"Then show me."

 _He presses his forehead against mine for a minute and then he slowly pulls out only to thrust back into me. It doesn't hurt as much as earlier and I let out a moan. He puts his hands just above my back and starts a slow pace while he thrusts himself deep into me. The feeling turned from friction to pleasure instantly. I move my hips upward when he thrusted forward and he started to moan. He kisses my neck as my hands hold his back, wrapping my legs around his waist to make him go further._

"Keep going...uhh it feels so good Dom."

"Ahh yeah...You're so tight baby."

 _He starts moving faster and starts pumping in and out. He moves his mouth to my breasts and starts sucking on my nipple. I look down and it turns me on so hard. I move one of my hands to his head as he keeps going._

"Ohhh fuck, don't stop. please don't stop."

 _He moves to do the same to the other one while he continues to pound inside of me. He moves back up to kiss me as we meet each other for thrust. I can feel my juices dripping from me onto my lower region. I feel trembling in my legs and I start squezzing myself around him, not wanting this to end. His moans turn into grunts and his . I let my head fall back and let him take control when I feel him pause in his movements._

"Baby, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I want to put you on top of me. I don't want this to end yet. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

 _His lips capture mine and slowly pulls out of me. He lays on his back and pulls my body towards him, me now straddling him. I put my hands on his chest and I look down at his cock. It's long and pulsating length is going to push me to the edge. He puts his hands on my hips and rubs the sides to put me at ease._

"Just ease down my dick baby."

 _I nod and I let him guide me down his length. I let out a scream and grab his pex as he hits my spot. I open my eyes and see him exhale at the feeling of me around him._

"Tell me what you want Papa?"

"I want to come with you."

"Then make me come baby."

 _I start moving up and down and the feeling was intense. I let my head fall back as I rode his body. He grabs my ass and thrusts up every time I come down on him. My moans are getting louder._

"Fuck me baby."

 _He pulls me down onto him and my chest is against him. He holds my back and moves into me. He pushes my body up against him and my clit rubs against his shaft. It has me panting an screaming his name. I feel him slow down and I feel him start twitching inside me again._

"I want to come baby."

"Then come with me Letty."

 _I kiss him as we slowly move together. I grab hold of the sheets when I feel our orgasms hit me like a bullet. He grabs my back as he shoots his seed into me. When our climax died down, we just lay there. Connected at the groin and let our breathing settle down. I lift my hips up a little for him to pull out of me and I lay on his chest. I lay my head against his face as he rubs my back with one hand while the other rubbed my head.. We face each other with our eyes closed and let ourselves catch our breath._

"You feel that. You're the only one that can me feel like this."

"I just wanted this to feel good for you. I didn't want you to regret it if it wasn't right."

"It was perfect."

 _I give him a soft kiss and wrap my arms around him as we let our tiredness take over._

 ** _{The Next Morning}_**

 _I wake up on my stomach and the sun is starting to rise. I turn my head and see that Dom isn't there. The shower isn't running, what could he be doing so early. I turn myself over and I'm hit with an aching soreness in between my legs. I remember how passionate last night was and how my legs were going to be worn out when I woke up. I didn't think about how sore it would be down there. I wrap myself in the blanket and just lie back on the bed. I can't believe it finally happened. Dom was so gentile and tender to me. We didn't have sex, we made love last night. We took the next step and we can move forward and be in a great place, maybe better than when were before._ _The door starts to open and Dom walks in with a tray with two plates full of food on it._

"What is this?"

"I knew you'd be starving so I made you breakfast."

"Well I see pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice."

 _He sets the tray on my lap with the stands over my legs and sits next to me in the blanket He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close._

"So how do you feel?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm fine. A little sore but good sore. Really, I know you wanted us to wait for me but I know were as nervous as I was."

"I didn't want to rush it. Us being back together was fate giving us a second chance. I wanted us to go about it right this time."

"I'm glad we get to have this." _I lay my head on his shoulder and take some eggs with my fork._

"Okay, this is real good. I didn't know you could cook breakfast so well."

"You know what we used to do? Make tacos out of the pancakes and eggs."

"Seriously?"

"You were the one that showed it to me."

"Okay, I'll try it."

 _I put the eggs on the pancake and eat it. It tasted better than I thought it would._

"Wow, I have good taste."

"Yeah you do."

 _I laugh a little and kiss him. We spend the rest of the morning in bed eating breakfast together._


	5. Are You Ready?

_**Two months later**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up to the sound of the shower running. I open my eyes to see Dom out of bed and I get the urge to start my morning differently. I get out of bed and slowly open the bathroom door. I turn around to see him facing the wall as the water hit his body with the door slightly open. I take off my shorts and tank top and step into the shower behind him. I run my hands around his waist and press kisses onto his back. He turns around and plants a kiss on my lips ans I lay me hands on his chest._

"Morning."

"Morning."

"You like what you see?"

"Mmhm. Thought we'd save water and shower together."

"Now you know were gonna get dirty."

"That's the point."

 _He gives me his smirk and kisses me while pressing my back against the wall. His hands move to my ass to lift me up and I wrap my arms around him. He mopves me up and down his waist and I muffle my moans by kissing on his neck. We take in the moment and let our bodies loose control. He bites my shoulder as he lets go and I follow him. I hold his head against my neck as we let the water hit our bodies. He sets me down on the floor and we let the water hit our bodies._

"God I can't get enough of you."

"Me either Papa."

 _We wash ourselves up and get out of the shower. I throw on one of my tank tops and a pair of my jeans. They feel a little tighter around my stomach but I manage to button it up. I walk downstairs to see Mia doing dishes and Jack in his highchair._

"Good Morning."

"I bet it was."

"You heard us?"

"You too could never keep it down."

 _I sit at the table and put my hand over my face feeling mortified. I grab a doughnut from the counter and take a huge bite out of it._

"You got yourself an appitite."

"Yeah, I just had this weird urge to grab one."

"Don't worry about it. You two are catching up on lost time."

"I just wished it would speed up my memory."

"Give it time. It doesn't come back all at once. It's all about the trigger."

"You've seriously become my psychologist you know."

"If I was then I'd make you pay me. I'm heading to the store with Jack, you need anything?"

"Do you mind me coming with you? I need the fresh air and a break from Dom's-"

"Ewh, I don't wanna know. You can come. You mind getting Jack while I get his car seat?"

"Yeah."

 _I pick up Jack and he immediately wraps his arms around me. He loves being held so much and I've gotten used to him. He has my uterus jumping around in circles making think about kids. I thought of wanting them until I met Dom. I don't know if we were ready to talk about it but I think we're alright with being Jack's aunt and uncle._ _We walk outside and put Jack in his car seat. I get into the passenger seat while Mia starts the car and we pull out of the driveway._

"Hey do you mind checking my purse and pull out my list?"

"Sure."

 _I reach behind my seat and reach in her purse that was sitting on the seat. I pull it out and read it off to here one by one._

"Shoot."

"What?"

"I almost forgot. I didn't put tampons on there and it starts tomorrow."

"I have a ton back at the house, it's fine."

 _We continue our way to the store and I realize something. I have an unopened box of tampons sitting in the bathroom cabinet. I look at the date on my phone and realize I haven't gotten my period. I got it last month but it was light. It could be stress or I could just can be late. I've never been but there's a first time for everything. I look on my phone and see the date. My heart was shook and my stomach jumped as I looked at my calendar._

 _I was three days late_


	6. Matching Minivans

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I've been fixing up my old charger all afternoon while Letty is out with Mia and Jack. Things have been going great these past couple of months. We've been happier then either of us have been in a long time. I feel like my girl's finally coming back to me. I can't wait work our way back and have the life together that we missed out on. I hope her memory comes back but right now, what we have right now, is all I need. My phone rings and I check the caller I.D and saw it was Brian._

"Well, you're alive."

"Man, I didn't know there were so many hungry moms at day cares."

"Why did Mia make you go solo on this?"

"Because I skipped the open house."

"Why?"

"Got caught in traffic after riding down on Stamen."

"Damn, we haven't been down there in years." _The old quarter mile we drove when we running from Tran._

"Alot's changed since then."

"Yeah it has."

"You alright man?"

"I'm just happy man."

"About Letty."

"Yeah. Having her back, we're just happy. Having the second chance together made me more grateful for what I got you know."

"You two deserve that. Maybe down the road, you two will be driving you own minivan."

"Hehe, your funny O'Conner."

"Hey, tell Mia I'll be back in a hour. They don't play around at this crosswalk."

"Alright man."

 _I hang up when I hear the car pull up and look over the hood to see Mia pulling in. I walk over to the car as Letty is taking Jack out of his car seat._

"Hey you two."

"Look, it's Uncle Dom." _She says to Jack as she holds him. She's really great with him. Got me thinking about her and our kids together._

"Hey Dom, you mind helping taking in the groceries while we put him down?" _Mia says to me carrying a bag._

"Sure."

"Brian's not back yet?"

"I just talked to him, he's on his way."

"I keep telling her she was throwing him to the lions den with all the moms over there."

"I got it. And I got a good night planned for you." _I saw as I walk up closer to her._

"Really now?"

"You and me. Dinner alone."

"Am I gonna have to be quiet?"

"They're going to the movies."

"Then I better lose my voice tomorrow." _She smiles and kisses me before she takes Jack inside._

 _I go to the trunk of the minivan and open the back door. Jeez, Mia got enough for the rest of the year. I grab two paper bags that look stuffed together and it causes one to fall over in the car. I set the bags down and go to put the stuff back in. It's all just bathroom stuff and I start to put some in their and I see something at the bottom. A slim pink box is poking out and I reach in to get it. It has the label pregnancy test on it._

 _I know my sister like the back of my hand, even with the female stuff. She wouldn't need this. But then I remembered last month, that night with Letty. We weren't using anything yet. That was like six weeks ago. Could she be. Why didn't she tell me if she was. What if she is?_

"Hey Dom you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm coming."

 _I hear Mia calling me and I put the test back where it was in the bag. I grab the bags off the ground and head inside._


	7. I'm Here

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I finish my shower and step out of the shower. I dry myself off and wrap my towel around my body. I blow dry my hair a little and run a brush through it. I put away the blow dryer when I open the bottom cabinet to find the test. I've been hiding it all day since we came back from the grocery store. I haven't taken it yet because I just need to tell Dom. Whether I am or not, he has the right to know about it. I do want that part of life with him but it's too soon. We're not there yet and we aren't ready for this. I love him and I know he wants a family but I need to figure myself out before I can be there for someone else. We have the house to ourselves tonight so I'm going to tell him tonight, I have._

 _I walk out of the bathroom and go over to the drough. I pull out a pair of black tight shorts and I throw on my black bra just to give myself some relief. I grab my white pullover shirt and put it on, the side sliding just down my shoulder. I open the door and walk down the hall to hear slow music playing from downstairs. I never knew how much of a soft romantic he could be. I walk down to the stairs and see little candles set on each step. I see Dom standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands clasped together. He's in his black t-shirt and jeans and he's looks kind of nervous but he's smiling._

"What are you doing?" _I say as I start my way down the stairs._

"I wanted to make tonight special but I know we do simple. So I went with this."

 _I stop on the last step and I'm now face to face with him. He takes my hands in his and he gets down on one knee. SHIT, please don't be proposing. That's the last thing that needs to happen now. Please don't have a ring._

"It's okay, I'm not gonna ask what you think I will. I want you to know that I love you. I know that you've been feeling lost since you came back and it's been hurting you, you just been hiding it from me."

 _I didn't know that he knew about it. The nightmares I would have, he was always there to hold me when I's wake up in a cold sweat._

"I know you still don't remember but you said we could start new ones. And we can together."

 _I try not to let the tears fall but I let it out. I need to tell him now._

"Dom I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"You do?" _Crap, how did he find out._

"I saw the test in the bags. It fell over when I was clearing the trunk."

 _I sit down on the step behind me and he sits down next to me. I look down at the floor, afraid to look at him in the eye._

"I'm here. I'm not just saying it, I mean it. I know this is unexpected but life has it's way of changing our plans."

"Fate giving us that head start?" _I turn to him and I look into his eyes._ "I haven't taken the test yet."

"What do you wanna do?"

"If it is fate, I want to keep it."

"Okay."

 _He holds my hand and I lay my head on his shoulder._

"I think it could be a boy. A little Dom walking around the garage."

 _I smile at the thought of a mini Dom crawling around the house. I feel him laughing and he puts his arm around me._

"He'll probably have your brown eyes."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

 _We sit there for a little while and it sets in that we don't really have an answer to the question._

"Will you come with me? I don't want to do it only."

"Yeah, come on."

 _He takes my hand and stands up, pulling me with him. We make our way up the steps and into our room. In three minutes, our live could change forever._


	8. When We're Ready

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I flush the toilet and take the test with me. I open the door and walk over to Dom who's sitting on the bed. I sit down next to him._

"How long do we wait?"

"Three minutes."

 _I lay the test down next to me and set my hands down straight next to me. Dom takes my hand and holds it._

"Will you still love me if it's negative ?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want kids, I see it in your eyes when you're with Jack and I know you want to with me, even though we never got talk about it."

 _He pulls me close and wraps his arm around my shoulder._

"I want you and I do want that but that doesn't have to be a deal breaker. I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for."

 _I stay silent for a while thinking back to when I went to the hospital when I came back and go a full-run check -up._

"Letty, what else aren't you telling me?"

"I thought that after all the crashes and falls I've had that...that I couldn't have kids."

 _His face turns stone still when I look back at him. I knew if there was a chance of either of the two, he should know._

"A couple of months after I came home and we had been starting to really date, I started thinking about what it'd be like if later on we start a life together when I get my memory back. So I went to the hospital to go see a doctor for a full work-up and when I told them about all my accidents, they were concerned about me being able to make a baby. They said everything was fine but I was scared about not giving you the one thing you want."

"Hey, you are want I want. It doesn't matter how we have them. What matters is that I get to have that with you as their mom. Blood or not."

 _I smiled and hugged him so tight, I didn't want to let go. I thought I wasn't going to be enough for him but he reminds everyday that I am. One of the reasons why I love him._

"I do want to have that eventually and with you. It's just really soon and I still don't remember my life and it's going to be this cloud hanging over my shoulder and I want to be enough for a kid."

"You will be enough. For this one and the other ones to come."

"What if I screw them up?"

"Then we'll screw them up together."

 _I laugh and hug him, he holds me tight making me feel safe. I kiss him and it turns passionate quickly. We fall back onto the bed and our hands don't leave each other. He pulls away and just looks into my eyes. He pushes my hair back behind my ear and smiles at me._

"Whatever the test says, we're going to be alright."

"Okay. It's funny, I haven't thought about having a family until I met you. Seeing three little kids running around the garage and you showing them all the parts under the hood. Them playing with the wheel while they sit on your lap."

"We would make some really cute kids. We can build a porch swing and sit with them every Sunday after dinner."

"That sounds really nice. We can sit there until we're grey in fifty years."

 _He kisses my forehead and I lay my head down on his chest while he holds me close to him. We stay like this for a while until the timer on my phone goes off. My heart starts racing fast and I feel the knots tying in my stomach._

"No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too."

 _I reach behind my back and pick up the test. My thumb is covering the results and take a deep breath before I lift my finger off it. My eyes stare at the words and my face is stilled at what I see._

"What's it say?"

"It's negative."

 _We both fall back on the bed and let out a sigh of relief. I'm surprised that he was just as relieved as I am. I turn to look at him and he looks at me._

"You good?"

"Yeah. It sounds selfish but I wanted us to have more time before we start that next chapter." _He pulls me close to him and wrap my arm around him. He arms wrap around me and we're facing each other._

"It's not selfish. We lost so much time and we're working our way back to each other, we deserve it. We'll just take our time with kids and marriage. But we can start on that porch swing. And when fate decides what happens next, we'll be ready."

 _He kisses me and lay in the bed holding each other. We knew that if a kid came now, it would be too much to take on while we work on our relationship. When it happens, we'll be in a good place._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Two Years Later ( One year after Fate of the Furious)_**

 _I'm sitting on the porch swing looking out onto the street. The sun is shining just right so it's a great day to be out. I played with Brian's hands while he sat on my lap facing me. His little smile has me wrapped around his finger. This past year with him has been amazing and I've fallen in love with this little boy. Even though I'm his stepmom, I love him like he's my own blood. Being part of his life was a choice and I loved him and Dom, I never want to give up on our family. He grabs my finger and he rubs his fingers on my wedding band._

"You like mommy's ring bud?" Well when you get married, you'll get one too. Just don't wait six years like me and your dad okay."

 _The day before I met Brian, after stopping Cipher and telling me about the baby, Dom said he had something else important and passed Brian to me. He got down on one knee and took a silver ring from out of his pocket. I almost went into tears when he told me how much I meant to him and how he wanted the world to know I was his wife. He slide the ring on my finger and I jump into his arms and kiss him, not letting him go._

"There you two are."

 _I turn to see him holding our three-month old daughter on his side. Her little head resting on his right shoulder and she's wearing her yellow striped onesie so she's not too hot. She was a real surprise to the both of us. I got pregnant the day of the mile-race in Havana, the night the sun was setting and we started the conversation about starting our family. A month after Brian came, I started feeling naseuous at the smell of grease from the garage. I looked at the calendar and realized my period was four days late. I ran out and got a test from the drugstore and three tests later, I was pregnant. We said we'd let fate take control of things and I wasn't on birth control so it wasn't surprising that it happened now. I honestly thought it would happen by accident earlier._ _I wanted to tell him in a way we'll remember talking about years later. Dom had gone into town to find some parts for the latest car he was working on so I took Brian out with me for the day. We went to the mall and walked into this baby store. I had him in a stroller and I found this onesie that had little cars all over it and the words "Big Brother" in bold. I bought it and changed Brian into it so Dom would see. We came back home and I pulled into the garage where Dom was working on his car. I pulled up next to him and asked him to take Brian out of his car seat and that's when he saw it. He held him up and turned to me and asked if it meant what it did. I nodded and told him we were pregnant. He hugged me and kissed me so hard on my lips and just kept hugging me so tight. Nine months later, out came Valentina. We all call her Val for short and she has Dom wrapped around her little hand._

 _He walks over to us, in his white shirt and jeans, and sits next to me. Val lifts up her head and sees me, raising her little hand to me._

"Hi baby girl. I didn't hear her wake up on the monitor." _I say as I play with her little cheek._

"She was hungry when she woke up. I gave her a bottle, burped her, and gave her a bath."

"You are an amazing dad you know that."

"That's cause you're an amazing mom."

"We got this right?"

"Well they're still alive and we haven't screwed them up yet, so we're doing alright. So I was thinking, with all that's happened, I don't want to put our lives on the line saving the world and them not have us."

 _I smiled because I'm thinking the same thing._ "I think it's time. This is where we belong."

 _He cradles Val in his arms, her head facing towards me, and I lay my head on his shoulder._

"You happy?" _He asks me._

"More than happy. This is all I ever wanted and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either."

 _I kiss him and we let the swing go on it's own, enjoying the view of the day and enjoying the moment with our kids. We never thought we would want this life until it actually happened. And now we cherish every moment of every day we have together. Our marriage, our babies, is all we ever wanted and now we have that._


End file.
